Naruto the Silent King of the Underworld: Remnant Takeover
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: What exactly happened in the 50 years that Naruto the Silent King had been away from his kingdom? Sometimes vacations don't go the way you expect. This story is a oneshot right now, but it will be continued if enough people enjoy it.


_**Disclaimer: Naruto - Is This a Zombie - RWBY - Highschool DxD - I own nothing**_  
 _ **This happens BEFORE Naruto the Silent King of the Underworld, this is what happens during that "50 year" timeskip that Naruto was missing from the Underworld.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Time and space.

Two of the laws of the universe. Time would always move forward, and space would always exist everywhere and nowhere. Space would never touch itself, and time would never stop. Even if the universe were to come to an end, both time and space would be unaffected, time would still be moving forward, and the concept of space would still exist as a nonexistance.

The Laws of Time and Space could not be broken so easily.

...

Unless you were Naruto Uzumaki, the Silent King of the Underworld, a being that could break the very laws of existance, and rewrite it, with nothing but a few words. Something like slowing down the difference in time between universes was an easy matter, and ripping open holes from one universe to another was even easier.

'I need a break.'

Naruto Uzumaki, though he was also known by his titles of Silent King of the Underworld, the Silent King, and _'That All-Powerful Shota'_... amongst many other names, walked through a forest with a sigh of non-emotion. He was on the short side, around 4'8" in height, and on the petitie side, not really having any real muscle on him. He wasn't out of shape, but if one looked at him, it was easy to assume that his body was female based on general appearance. Then again, he wore a very _male_ styled suit. He had an black jacket, at the moment, and orange pants, though he had small plates of silver armor on come parts of his body.

His hips, his shins and feet, his forearms, on his chest, and he had a a piece on his forehead... then again, while his suit was male in style, his armor was annoyingly female.

Blue eyes looked at the forest curiously, while the sun's rays soaked in his messy white hair (seeing as his powers had turned his once blond hair white). Three whisker marks were on each of his cheeks, and his skin seemed very... soft.

'... I'm sure the Underworld will be alright without me for a couple of decades.' Naruto thought as he just walked around.

This was an empty universe for the most part.

In his own universe, there was a multitude of creatures, most of which were on the annoying side, but fun to watch live their lives. This world was different, while this world had a few gods, it didn't have anything else in it. The planet was in the process of being created, so he messed with the universe and set the time-scale to a different scale. Time moved at a different speed in this universe than it did in his home universe. He would be able to walk around, and enjoy himself for years, and only a small amount of time would have passed in his home universe.

Sometimes, he wanted to be surrounded by people.

Sometimes, he just wanted to take a break from it all and just enjoy his solitude. This was a nice chance of pace from being the all-powerful king of his Underworld. Of course, Yuu was going to poke him in the face when she learned he had been slacking off in his duties.

Naruto sat down and closed his eyes, leaning up against a tree.

It was nice and quiet.

Though, the smell of the forest burning was something that was a little annoying. The forest was burning? Naruto opened his eyes and looked as the forest that he was enjoying started to burn. The sun had gone down, and the moon was rising in the sky. The fire started in full as the entire forest that he was enjoying was burned to the ground. Naruto just sat patiently as the flames raged on, the flames not getting near his body. He was displeased, but he didn't allow it to show on his face.

Really?

Right, this world had a God of Light who was awake during the day, and a God of Darkness who was awake during the night. It would seem the two youngsters were the type to form a rivalry and hatred for each other. While he was enjoying the forest, it would seem that a certain god of darkness had decided that he didn't like the forest... and thus created fire for this world.

'Well... at least it is warm, though it's getting too warm.' Naruto thought as he waved his hand, and the flames nearest to his body dispersed. He was careful about his power and not allowing it to be noticed.

Did he fear the gods of this world? Not even slightly.

It was just _annoying_ to have to deal with them, so he was going to hide his presense from them until they were done with their silly rivalry. It was easier to just ignore them and try to enjoy his vacation from his responsibilities, than it was to discipline some young upstart gods who hadn't realized that what they were going was stupid. Naruto would rather just wait it out, it wasn't like they would fight forever.

They were more than likely trapped in a cycle of creation and destruction.

One god would create during the day, and the other would destroy during the night. Naruto had seen it before, sooner or later the gods would realize that their actions wouldn't end. That one was not going to stop creating, and one was not going to stop destroying. That the destroyer would keep destroying, and the creator would keep creating.

'The dick-measuring contests that these children go through can be rather amusing though.' Naruto thought to himself as he looked around at the flames. There wasn't much to do, it was now too hot to take a comfortable nap. He couldn't exactly walk around until the flames were gone, or he would be noticed. He sighed and laid on the ground, looking up at the night sky, before he closed his eyes.

It was too hot to nap... didn't mean he wasn't going to take a nap anyway.

When he awoke from his nap, the flames were gone.

Once more, there was a beautiful forest, even more beautiful than before. This time the forest even had flowers and fruits, and just in time as his stomach growled. He grabbed his scythe and poked an apple hanging from a tree, bring it down to his level as he took it.

'Tasty... oh, and animals... very good of you.' Naruto noticed a small bird land on a tree branch. The God of Light had created something that would escape the reach of the flames. He had created an animal with the ability to fly, so that the flames would not destroy it. No wonder he created fruit, to give energy to the birds that he created. Naruto felt a bird land on top of his head, and reached up to pet the bird.

This bird had no fear for the human form, since it had never seen or felt pain from something like him before. It was just a curious, innocent, creature that had just been born into existance. All it knew how to do was the basic instincts that were given to it.

Birds were perhaps the most free of animals.

Of course, since fire wasn't going to kill the bird in the sky, that would mean that when night came, the god of darkness was going to make something new to destroy the bird. Then the god of light would make something even newer that wouldn't be destroyed.

Thus, the cycle would continue.

Yep, these were young gods alright. He had seen it several times before now when gods would get jealous of each other, or become bitter with each other. Naruto simply waved toward the bird, and it came towards him once more. It landed in the palm of his hand, and he raised it to nuzzle it to his cheek. The bird enjoyed his attention, and he enjoyed giving the bird the attention.

Such a soft animal.

It was too bad that it would be killed in only a few hours by the god of darkness for this dimension, as the darker god viewed it as a vile creation of the god of light.

Well, such was how things went with the creation of new worlds that were ruled by more than one god. Naruto allowed the bird to fly free, tossing it into the air, where it's instincts took over and got it to stay in the air. It flew away, and Naruto watched it go, knowing that when the night came, the bird would be killed.

When the night did come, he was correct.

Not only was there fire and flames, but new creatures had appeared, black with bones covering their bodies. They were varied in shape, and were chasing down all of the animals that were created by the light god. They viewed the world as their territory, and were getting into disputes with the animals over mostly territory.

The animals had no chance.

 **-Day-**

The animals had no chance, but Naruto watched as the light god created new animals, with fangs and claws this time. Predators who could fight back against the black creatures, and even win against them. It was the start of the war to make the better creature now, to destroy and undo what the other god did, just as Naruto was predicting. Naruto watched with curiousity to see how the animals were truly doing, and it seemed the battles over territory could go either way to be honest.

Both creatures had claws and fangs, but neither truly had the experience or intelligence to use them to their best, all of the animals had instincts, but no _practice_.

Naruto watched impassively as blood was spilled.

 **-Night-**

Newer, more powerful creatures were formed, larger in size, more deformed in appearance, and more demonic in their power. Naruto walked towards nowhere as he was ignored by all of the warring creatures of the world. The beauty of the daily forests were already being consumed by storms and flames. All that was beautiful and good had been turned to nothing, and it was only the animals that were fighting for their lives.

A fight they were losing, as the dark god simply made creatures more powerful to take out any of the animals that were putting up a good fight.

Truly, a saddening sight.

 **-Day-**

While new creatures appeared, this time the god of light had tried a different approach. He created volcanos, whose eruptions wiped out the vast majority of the black creatures. Where those creatures once were, the ground became the most fertile of soil, where new and great plants started to grow from the ground like magic. Beautiful forests once more started to regrow, as life giving rain also fell from the sky.

Naruto was sitting, watching the beauty unfold from a cave, where he could stay dry from the rainstorm.

In his lap, was a small black cat, one of the new animals created from the light god. It rapidly grew into adulthood, and it curled up tightly into his lap. Naruto absentmindedly stroked it's head. As the creature reached adulthood, it soon became larger than Naruto himself, and it's head was the only thing in Naruto's lap.

The black cat was a panther, but still, it did nothing but purr as Naruto gave it attention.

More animals gathered.

Rabbits, dogs, deer, tigers, birds, even toads and lizards gathered towards Naruto as they sought protection from the storm outside. Rapidly reaching adulthood as they joined him, and laid down around him.

Naruto looked at the creatures around him.

His blood turned humans into Vampire-Ninja, but he had never tested what his blood, which contained boundless magic, did to animals. Naruto raised his palm to his mouth, and silently bit himself hard enough to draw blood. When they smelled his blood, the animals looked towards him in worry, and he showed them his hand. The panther was the first to try and heal his wound by licking it. When it tasted his blood, the creature slowly fell into a slumber, and other animals joined after it as they tried to heal him.

 **-Night-**

It was an interesting transformation.

They gained humanoid form, but retained several of their animal traits. All of the animals that had tasted his blood had gained human form. The panther kept his cat ears on his head, and was a male adult about 6'5" in height, but had a lean muscular form. He closely resembled his animal in the form of his black hair and yellow eyes. He, and the other transformed animals, looked down towards Naruto wordlessly.

Outside of the cave was chaos.

The animals who had not joined inside of the cave were being once more slaughtered by the new dark creatures. The new species stayed in the cave with Naruto, where they went unnoticed by the creatures, Naruto's power masking them without him needing to do anything.

Each person only had a _single_ physical non-human trait from their animal parts Naruto noticed, cat ears, deer antlers, a toad tongue, fluffy rabbit tail, tiger stripes. All of them only bore only a single trait.

Naruto decided their species deserved a name.

" _Faunus._ "

He only spoken words as he labelled their species, using his power to tranfer the knowledge of their species name to them. All of them gazed towards him, and started to look towards each other. Naruto gave the gift of knowledge to them, and suddenly as they stood together, completely naked, the different genders of the group started to cover themselves in shame.

With knowledge, came self-awareness, and now that they were self-aware, they could feel shame.

 **-Day-**

Naruto walked with the new race behind him out of the cave, as they gathered the materials they would need for primative clothing. All of the faunus avoided looking at each other, the new feelings and desires in them now creating an awkward air for them. Naruto watched as the sun started to set, and the sky started to become orange.

He needed to get them back to their cave, so they would not be attacked, the faunus he meant.

 **-Many Days and Nights Later-**

Destruction, creation, and the repeating cycle was something the faunus grew used to as they watched it happen. They started to come up with their own language, labelling things they saw, and teaching each other all of the words they were making up. Naruto watched as they did so, not bothering to teach them, since they were figuring out a pretty good language for themselves.

Naruto could feel the air shift.

After many times of destruction following creation, as the sun started to fall from the sky, Naruto didn't feel the same... air of aggression as he did before.

The gods had come to an agreement it would seem.

While the dark creatures appeared, they weren't wildly attacking the animals as they did before. They weren't destroying the beautiful forests as they always did, and fires weren't consuming everything. Winds weren't being summoned, and floods weren't washing away the land.

It was a pleasant night out.

It was the first truly pleasant night since coming to this new world. Naruto looked back at the growing group of faunus, with new faunus that had recently joined. His blood having been used to turn many animals seeking refuge.

He wondered what the gods did together that ended their hatred towards each other.

Either way, it would soon be time for him to try and find a different place to spend his vacation.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
